


草莓冰淇淋

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 1





	草莓冰淇淋

❀游泳paro

❀游泳教练卡x怕水学游泳鸣

❀最终解释权归我，以上

致我爱的京阿尼，致我夏天的最爱--Free！

“鸣人，放松。”卡卡西站在及腰深的泳池里，一手搂着身上人一手拍着他的背让他安心。

“不要，不放！绝！对！不！放！”鸣人八爪鱼一样抱着卡卡西，整个儿吊在男人身上，两只手环在脖子后，腿也夹紧了卡卡西的腰，在他耳边大叫着不要。

卡卡西拿他没办法，只好抱着人一步步的挪回池边，把人放到池边坐着。

靠着实处了，鸣人倒是乖乖的松了手，两只脚悠悠闲闲的踢水。

“我说你啊，这么怕水，为什么还要学游泳啊......”卡卡西扶额无奈的说。

“因为，因为......”鸣人低头看池里透蓝的水，嗫嚅着就是不说清楚原因。

“嗯？因为什么？”卡卡西撑着池壁带着一身水从池里跃起来在鸣人的身边坐下。

“......要学就是要学了，还要什么原因啊！”鸣人的左腿啪的打在水面上，激起大片的水花砸在卡卡西的身上。

“......好吧，我去给你拿助游板，你等一下。”卡卡西站起来去外面的准备室找助游板，留鸣人一个人在泳池。

脚步声离得远了，鸣人才抬起头，摸了下发烫的脸，慌张的掬起一捧水拍脸降温。他小时候和鹿丸他们一起学游泳的时候，因为老师的倏忽呛过水，就再也没学了，越大还越怕水。

玖辛奈三番五次的提议去海边玩都被他用不会游泳驳回了，这个夏天玖辛奈实在是忍不下去了，给他报了游泳课，单独的一对一教学，非要让他在这个夏天把游泳学会不可。

他妈的原话是，他能学会要会，不能也要会，夏天的时间不够，那秋天冬天继续。反正有室内恒温游泳馆，家里也不差这点钱。

玖辛奈是铁了心的要他学会，好去海边浪。鸣人无奈求助爸爸，水门摊摊手表示无可奈何，家里家外一向是玖辛奈一人独大，他和鸣人都没什么反驳的机会。

于是鸣人就被扔过来学游泳了，第一次出门上课的时候他抱着门框，眼泪汪汪的看着玖辛奈，希望唤起她的慈母之情。

然后玖辛奈一巴掌把他撕下来扔进车里，笑眯眯的对他说，“我给你挑了一个最帅的教练，这是我作为你妈，对你最后的仁慈了，要好好珍惜哟~”

鸣人被送到游泳馆，换好他妈给他准备好的泳裤踏出更衣室，他边心肝颤的往泳池走，边想玖辛奈说的最帅肯定是骗他的。

而且！最帅的有什么用，他虽然是一个颜狗，但是颜狗也是有尊严的！

再好看，在游泳面前都是绝对不会妥协的！

直到他看到在游泳的卡卡西。

啪！打脸好疼！

真的好帅。

游泳馆的顶棚是透明的，阳光透过玻璃折射照进泳池，映出水面粼粼的波光。男人颀长的身体在泳池里像是一尾鱼，摆动着身体，从池的一端跃到另一端。

鸣人站在门口看着男人换了几种泳姿在池子里来来回回，他破开水面的手、还有矫健的双腿、精瘦的腰，还有藏在水波间的脸，牢牢的锁住了鸣人的目光。

约莫过了五分钟，男人注意到了门边有人，他浑身滴着水的从池里出来，边走边摘了头上戴着的护目镜和泳帽。

“你就是鸣人吧？”男人在鸣人身前站定和鸣人打招呼，“我是你的教练，旗木卡卡西。”

男孩呆呆的看着他没回神，卡卡西不得已抬手轻敲他的额头，他才好似大梦初醒，捂着脑袋看眼前人，看清后又连退几大步。眼看要撞到门框，卡卡西忙不迭伸手拽了一把男孩，直直的拉进了怀里。

他靠在卡卡西的怀里，头正好在男人胸口的位置，向左侧的脸贴在男人湿漉漉的胸膛上。

耳朵里是男人运动完有些快的心跳，眼前是他结实的胸肌，手上是他带着水珠的凉凉的皮肤，鸣人不自觉动了动手，顺着卡卡西的胸下滑到了腰间，摸到了男人练得极漂亮的人鱼线。

鸣人的脸唰的红透了，挣脱卡卡西抓着他胳膊的手，从他的怀里出来。

“鸣人？”卡卡西试探的又喊了喊他。

“嗯，”鸣人的耳朵虽然红着，眼睛却亮亮的看着男人，歪头笑着喊道，“卡卡西......老师？”

男人一愣，没想到会被这么称呼，随后笑了起来，对着鸣人点点头。

“鸣人，助游板我拿来了。”卡卡西把板子给鸣人，自己率先跳进池子里，游开几米站在水里喊他下水。

鸣人撇撇嘴，抱着一个蓝色印着海豚的助游板滑进水，靠着池壁站好。

卡卡西看他下来，又游开几米，离鸣人约莫十米的样子，喊他抱着板子游过去。鸣人抱着板子就是不动，卡卡西又劝又鼓励的哄了半天，他才戴好泳镜深吸一口气扎进水里向男人游去，在离卡卡西还剩下两三米的时候，鸣人在水里扑了几下胡乱的抱着板子站起来咳嗽。

又呛水了。

鸣人学了一个多月了，一开始的时候是坚决不下水，只肯坐在池边洗脚，不管卡卡西怎么示范怎么说他会托着他不让他呛水，就是摇头不下水。后来还是大和说，要不然试试助游板，鸣人这才肯下水，但又有了另一个麻烦。

没有助游板，一切都免谈。

卡卡西根据他学的情况预测他已经可以脱离助游板游起来了，今天就没想让他用助游板，结果就发生最开始的那一幕。

他先下水，哄着鸣人后下来，池水分明只到男孩的胸口，但没了助游板带来的浮力，鸣人刚沾湿了腿立马抱住了旁边的卡卡西，挂在身上怎么都不肯下来。

“为什么这么怕游泳？”卡卡西轻拍着鸣人的背问他。

“因为低着头游泳看到的全是水啊，当然害怕了的说。”鸣人好容易缓过来，哑着声音说。

“所以说，不要去反抗水，而是接受它的存在。”卡卡西揉揉鸣人的脑袋，想了下说，“要不然试一下仰泳？”

“仰泳？”

“嗯，我们去池边，你看我给你演示一下。”卡卡西带着鸣人回到池边，抓着池边的出发台两侧的扶手吊在池边，整个人蹦起来像海豚一样划出一道优美的弧线跃进水里。

“啊！是这个啊！”鸣人大声说。

卡卡西游过旗绳，迅速的转身蹬池壁荡开来，伸展开四肢，保持着流线型的姿势游回到鸣人腿边，他撩起湿漉漉的头发，露出饱满的额头，眼睑上挂满了水珠，顺着睫毛滴下。发梢的头发顺着脖子滑过胸口，掠过腹肌的沟壑，消失在及腰的水里。

“下来，试试。”卡卡西从下往上抬起眼皮看鸣人，说着拽着男孩的腿就把人拖下了水，鸣人条件发射的扒稳了卡卡西。

卡卡西个子高，两人又在浅水区，加上鸣人拼命的往上爬，他的屁股将将被打湿。男人强硬的动手要把人撕下来，鸣人扭扭扭的不肯反手，卡卡西寻思着这也不是个办法。

他眯起眼坏笑一声，抱着了身上的人，猛地沉进泳池里，没有丝毫准备的鸣人猝不及防的被水淹了头，手脚并用的挣扎着想要浮出水面，卡卡西两手紧紧的把他圈在怀里，不让他如愿。

鸣人吐了几口泡泡，用手捶用脚踢男人都不肯松手，窒息的感觉越来越强，男孩挣扎的力道小了起来。

要被淹死了吗？

憋不住张开的嘴却猝不及防碰上了一片柔软。

鸣人半闭着的眼瞬间睁大，和卡卡西素来温柔的下垂眼隔着水波对视。

泳池里的水藏了光，而这个光现在又藏进了卡卡西含笑的眼里。

他抱着鸣人从水里跃出来，男孩的蓝眼睛蕴着水有些泛红，嘴微微的张着满脸不可置信的看着他。

卡卡西扶着鸣人站好，低头还能看到男孩嘴里淡红色的舌头，缩在两排牙齿后面，男人擦水的手停在了鸣人的脸边，手掌向后一把握住男孩的后颈，低头吻了上去。

空旷的游泳馆，泛着阳光的泳池，清澈的蓝盈盈池水，成熟的男人和青涩的男孩，成了那个下午最美好的记忆。

鸣人疾步去淋浴室洗澡，卡卡西拖着步子懒洋洋的跟在他后面，眼睛眯起来像极了偷腥成功的猫。男人缀了鸣人身后，一边走一边摸自己的唇角，那里有一个小小的伤口，当然鸣人咬的。

鸣人进了隔间准备关门，一只手突然出现在门框上，地面上还有只脚抵着门不让他关。

“不带我一起洗吗？”卡卡西带笑的脸出现在门缝里，意味深长的问鸣人。

“......”鸣人看着他也不说话。

两人僵持许久，鸣人最后还是妥协了，松开手让卡卡西进来。

“老师，就不能不欺负我吗？”

“不行哦~”卡卡西进来扭开花洒开关，站在一边背对着鸣人脱泳裤，然后一丝不挂的遛着鸟说，“鸣人，你可是老师最可爱的学生啊~”

“就只是学生吗？”鸣人不自在的四处看，问出了自己从刚才起最想知道的事情。

“哦？鸣人想听老师说什么？”卡卡西一边问一边欺身上来，温热的手掌扶上鸣人的腰。

“......”鸣人抖了一下，想往旁边溜又被卡卡西的撑在墙壁上的手拦住，腿也被男人夹住，动弹不得。

“不说的话，老师是不知道哦~”卡卡西凑到男孩的耳边，张嘴舔了下他湿漉漉的耳垂，鸣人浑身一僵，不自觉的抬腿却碰到了男人不该碰到的部位。

他机械的低头看了一眼自己和卡卡西的下半身，再麻木的抬头看着卡卡西，突然两手捂住脸。

“......老师，别耍流氓了的说，”鸣人露在外面的脖子和耳朵通红，手掌间传来他闷闷的声音。

“我认输了，投降了......”

“卡卡西......老师，喜欢，喜欢到愿意和你一起游泳。”

卡卡西听到了自己满意的回答，拉下鸣人捂脸的手，开心的亲他的眼睛、鼻子、脸颊，最后强势的占有了男孩的呼吸。

撑在墙上的手移到鸣人的腰间，手掌插进他泳裤的后腰，大力揉了几把臀肉，又绕到前来，手指轻点了几下他身前勃/起的部位，两人相交唇齿间溢出他闷闷的笑声，拽着裤腰给他把裤子脱了下来。

“真的要和我坐公交车？不叫人来接么？”卡卡西穿着从更衣柜里拿出来的衬衣，扣着衣扣问靠在一边的鸣人。

鸣人胡乱的套着一件橙色的短袖，下身穿着藏青色的短裤，一手插兜一手握着手机。

“嗯，今天来的时候田中先生就说了下午不能来接我了，反正都要打车回去，那还不如和老师多待一会儿的说。”

鸣人说着扒拉了两下湿哒哒的头发，卡卡西见状过来摸了把他的发根，从柜子里摸出来一个橘白相间的发带给他，示意他戴上。

他们一路出了游泳馆，顶着太阳走了三分钟到马路对面的公交车站，鸣人刚站好就不自觉的扭了扭腰。

“我记得，我挺温柔的吧？”卡卡西搭着鸣人的肩凑过去说，在外人看来就是哥俩好在说悄悄话。

“而且，鸣人你后来都在喊我快点呢~你唔！”鸣人见他还要说，恶狠狠的笑着捂住男人的嘴。

“老师，我，很，好。”

正好这时候班车到了，鸣人拉着他刷卡上车，他们排在队伍前面，上车后环视一圈，靠近后门的地方还有个位置，他把卡卡西摁在座位上，让他老老实实坐好。

卡卡西无辜的眨眼摊手装无辜，鸣人只装作看不见。车子开稳后，他抓着扶手摸手机想给鹿丸发个消息，刚点开页面，公交车就到了下一站。

一大批人涌上来，鸣人往后直退到卡卡西身前，眼看着没人上来了，刚松口气就又有几个要想挤上来，车厢里人群推推搡搡，旁边一位女士的包挤着鸣人本就把不太舒服的腰，他刚想往旁边挪挪，又被斜前方乘客的手给顶在了当场。

司机师傅看乘客都上来了，关了门开车，鸣人被左边男人的腿拐了脚，站不稳的东倒西歪，差点倒在用包挤他的女士身上，千钧一发的时候，被身后有力的勾了回去。

他还没有反应过来怎么回事，就感受到了卡卡西衣服上的薄荷味，他炽热的胸膛和他屁股下的紧实的大腿。

“嘛，要学会和老师求助啊，鸣人君~”卡卡西的胳膊环在他腰间，头搁在他的肩上，嘴对着他的颈动脉。

车上的人们挤来挤去，他们这一系列的动作，也只有少数几个人看了几眼就又漠然的扭回了头。

鸣人看了下面前的人堆，思考了下再次站起来的难度，愉快的接受了坐在卡卡西大腿上的决定。

他放松的向后仰，靠着卡卡西的胸口，摸出手机继续给鹿丸发消息。

波风面麻：。

天才鹿丸：？

波风面麻：我下游泳课了的说。

天才鹿丸：所以？

波风面麻：我有男朋友了的说！

天才鹿丸：哦。

波风面麻：？？？鹿丸你怎么可以这么冷漠的回我！

天才鹿丸：因为我知道是谁。

波风面麻：？？？

天才鹿丸：卡卡西。

波风面麻；？

天才鹿丸：。

波风面麻：。

卡卡西看鸣人气鼓鼓的收起手机，好笑的掐掐他的脸问，“吃冰淇淋吗？”

鸣人奇怪的回头看他，两只眼睛写满了？？？

“下一站有一家特别好吃的草莓冰淇淋，我朋友告诉我的。想吃吗？”卡卡西捏捏他身前的手问。

“吃！”鸣人反握住卡卡西的手，一根一根的玩他的手指。

车里嘈嘈杂杂，身前人流涌动，他们像是独辟了一个空间，什么世俗纷扰都没有，只剩他俩的人间烟火。

哦，别忘了，还有一人份两人食的草莓冰淇淋。

End.


End file.
